Sasuke's Dream
by Achemist-chan
Summary: Sasuke dreams of Sakura, which makes him very confused about his feelings. SasuSaku One-shot


**Hello! This stinks! Just a warning. It's my first Fanfic, so please review. Um, right. Go on now, read it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto. But if I did… -Evil Laughter- **

**Sasuke's Point of View**

Well, this is a typical day. Team Seven's meeting at the Ramen shop, Naruto is stuffing his face like the idiot he is, and Kakashi's late, as always. There was only one thing out of the ordinary: Sakura isn't here. 

Whatever, who needs that obsessive, pink-haired freak. But it's still very odd… 

I shake my head, pushing the thought out of my mind. Besides, Kakashi's here. 

"Sorry I'm late, but I got lost-" He stops in the middle of his lame excuse and looks around. "Where's Sakura? Shouldn't she be here by now?" he asks, just as confused as I am.

Then, suddenly, a familiar voice rings out. "Naruto-kun!"

Wait, wait, wait. That was _Sakura, _and she was calling for _Naruto_? How messed up was that? Uh, not that I care, or anything. I mean, I'm _the _Uchiha Sasuke, and I _don't _care about things like _that. _

But then it got weirder. Sakura throws her arms around _Naruto's _neck and… Oh, no way. This cannot be happening. I must be crazy, or hallucinating. Or both, because Sakura just _kissed Naruto! _This just can't be happening. 

Kakashi smiles, as if this happens all the time. "Ah, there you are. Why were you late?" he asks.

Sakura smiles and blushes. "Oh, well, it was a really… late night." She looks at Naruto. "I'm surprised to see that Naruto-kun made it up this early."

At this, I jump up. "Are you crazy?" I scream, then shook my head. I have to calm down. I can't act like I _care. _"I mean, since when are you two going out?"

They give me a funny look, as if _I'm _the crazy one. "Sasuke-baka!" Naruto laughs. "We're been going out for months!"

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Honestly, Sasuke. You're such an idiot."

I jerk up, wide awake and breathing hard. I look around, then took a deep breath. Good. It was all a dream. But… why do I care? It's not like I… _like_ Sakura. She's annoying, and stupid, and ugly, and has pink hair. _Pink hair! _

But in the back of my mind, I think, _She's sweet, and she's smart, and she's beautiful. I love her pink hair. _

**-The Next Day-**

Oh, joy. It's happening again, only this time it's not a dream. I remember waking up, showering, getting dressed, and all those other things I do in the mornings. So, I know it's not a dream.

But here I am, and Sakura is late. By now, Kakashi had arrived and even asked his "Where's Sakura?" question. Then I hear her voice. 

"Naruto!"

Oh, no, it's happening again! I… I can't let this happen. Not again. So, I stand up, looking at Sakura just as she was going over to Naruto. "Sakura, stop. Just… hear me out, okay?" I say, frowning. 

Sakura looks at me, confusion all over her face. "Okay, Sasuke-kun, go ahead."

I look at Kakashi and he nods, then looks at Naruto. "Naruto! Let's go!" he says, turning around and heading outside. Naruto follows him, looking at the other two. "What about-" he starts, but Kakashi puts a hand over his mouth and pulls him out.

I look at Sakura, then down at the ground. "I just wanted to say… You can't be with Naruto."

Sakura raises an eyebrow, then slowly a smile spread across her beautiful face. "Sasuke-kun, I don't like Naruto. But even so, why can't I be with him?"

I frown, looking back at her. "Wait, weren't you going to hug Naruto?"

Sakura laughs, shaking her head. "Ew, no! I was going to yell at him for telling me that we were meeting later then we really were!"

I blink, then blush faintly. This was one of the first times I felt like a true idiot. "Oh, uh… Well, then, I have nothing else to say." I start to walk away, but something stops me: Sakura's lips. Shocked, I kiss back. Until, that is, Naruto falls in.

"Whoa! I didn't see that coming!" he laughs. Kakashi appears behind him, smiling. 

I scowl, moving away from Sakura, who has a stupid grin on her face. And all I'm thinking is, _Damn dream… _

Fin

**Told you it was bad. But, still, review! **


End file.
